An artifact in computed tomography scans which occurs with too few views is the appearance of streaks at some distance from the image causing them. The phantom views method consists of inserting phantom data points, obtained by interpolation between real data points. This study shows that the phantom views method does diminish this artifact and finds the optimum number of phantom views. This study has been completed and a paper has been accepted for publication.